What IfSue Storm: The Savage SheThing
by BrenRome
Summary: Ben Grimm found himself forever transformed into The Thing due to his personality during the aftermath of cosmic rays. But What If Susan Storm had obtained this personality and power before him? I own nothing. This is for fanpurpopses onlyplease dont sue


_I Am Uatu, The Watcher. I am tasked with watching your Earth's history as it had been with its great triumphs and tragedies. One such instance is the creation of the Fantastic Four. It was an incident when astronauts Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Jonathan Storm and Benjamin Grimm crashed their rocket back to Earth after flying into an unexpected cloud of cosmic rays. Afterwards, they had discovered that they had acquired abilities beyond mortal man. However, the tragedy of that encounter was that Benjamin Grimm was forever transformed into a misshaped rock-like creature for the rest of his life._

_However, that is not the only outcome of that incident. There exist other world where fates take a turn for the worse. In one such world, The Fantastic Four gain powers different from your worlds which resulted in Reed Richards forever being trapped in the mind of Doctor Doom. There is also a world where the Fantastic Four all gain fire powers and cause the death of an innocent baby, causing them to disband. But out of many of these infinite tragedies, there is one world where the Fantastic Four do gain their intended powers, but two of those sets are swapped with different people._

_Come with Me, as we shall observe...WHAT IF SUE STORM BECAME THE THING?_

Sue Storm, Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm stood, looking at the crash site where their now-destroyed rocket was.

Reed was about to speak, when Johnny Storm burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" He laughed.

"JOHNNY!" Sue exclaimed, "We almost died!"

"But it was so cool!" Johhny exclaimed happily.

"That's it!" Sue said, getting really upset, "I'm going to pound that stupid grin off your face!"

"Sue!" Ben said, "Calm down!"

Although he did not want to say it, Ben was actually worried right now about Sue. He was worried that something bad would happen to all of them. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice that he was fading away.

"Ben!" Reed called, worried.

"What, Reed?" Ben asked casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Ben, where'd you go?" Sue demanded.

"Suzie," Ben exclaimed, "Have you gone blind?"

He then turned and saw he was truly no longer visible on the reflection of the ship.

"What the-?" He asked shocked.

"Ben!" Reed said, reaching out for his friend, but as he did, his arm went past Ben, and accidentally hit Sue in the face.

"Agh!" Sue said, rubbing her nose, "Reed!"

"Wha-?" Reed asked, shocked.

"Hey, Sis!" Sue heard her brother shout.

Looking up above, she saw her brother, on fire, flying around above her.

"Johnny!" Sue cried in fear.

"No need to worry, sis!" Johnny exclaimed, landing, "I'm all right."

With that, the fire surrounding him turned off. Then, Reed somehow managed to pull his arm back to where it once was. Finally, Ben became visible again, and sighed a big relief that everything was going to be all right now.

"Listen to me," Reed said, once everyone had a chance to calm down, "All of you. That means you too, Ben! We've changed! We're more than just human! Together we must..."

"NO!" Sue interrupted with a scream, "Those powers are ridiculous as they are ugly. In fact, that's the point! What's my power? I don't see me turning invisible, stretching around, or turning on fire! So what's going to happen to..."

She stopped and saw that the men were looking at her horrified for some reason. Maybe it was the stress from breaking & entering, almost crashing, being exposed to cosmic rays and such, but it looked like there was something else on their minds.

"What?" Sue asked, suddenly becoming a bit scared, "What is it?"

Sue, quickly turned to the side of the ship where she could see her reflection and almost screamed. Her face was now becoming jagged as if it were made up of rocks.

"Sue?" Ben asked before Sue heard a rumbling sound from her stomach and began clutching it in pain, and fell to the ground.

"W-What's Happening to me?" Sue asked, she noticed she was feeling heavier and it seemed she was putting on weight every by the second.

She then herd a _RRRRIIIIPPPPP_ and then...Her space suit began to tear off her formerly thin physique as it grew larger and her body became fatter and fatter. As she continued to grow larger, her skin began to turn a shade of orange and it continued to crack open. She watched as the transformation went up her hands to her horror, and became as larger and rocky as her chest now was. Then it happened in her legs, as her feet grew out of her boots, as they were now exposed and went up, connecting her legs to her rocky body.

She then felt some bubbling in her face as she turned to the reflection as she cried, praying for the transformation to stop.

"No...no..." She cried, in vain.

The bubbling stopped, but Sue screamed, as her once-small face became larger, and turned orange. It cracked, making it rocky, and finally stopped.

The three men looked in horror to what had happened to the woman they all respected. Sue Storm was now much taller and larger than she was just a few seconds ago. Her body was now entirely made of rock. Even her lips, nose, and eyebrows were now made of rock. Her suit was also a problem. Thanks to her new power, it barely fit her. Her now-rocky belly hung out, leaving only the top piece to cover her top part. The rest of the costume had been torn, save for the pants part, which still seemed to hold, as the top part did.

"Sue..." Reed said, trying to move toward her.

"Get the hell away from me, Reed!" Sue said, swatting him into a tree and knocking him unconscious.

"Sue!" Johnny said, turning his fire on and staring at her now-monestrous sister, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Nyyyagh!" Sue said, ripping a nearby tree apart and swatting him with it, as he fell unconscious as well, "Stupid Brother! You always made me look stupid! But you're not laughing now, huh?"

"Sue," Ben pleaded, "Please!"

But Sue knocked Ben out, but only lightly, so as not to kill him.

"Oh, don't worry, Ben." Sue said, grabbing him and running away with him, "I still need you for one last thing."

_Yes, dear, sorrow, followers, this is sadly playing out in this dimension you are now viewing with me. But why is Susan Storm reacting more aggressively, you may ask? That is because she was so angry, it caused her mutation to become Ben Grimm's supposed mutation as it was the same for Grimm's. Also, dear follower. You must remember, Susan Storm is just new to her powers. She does not know anything about them. Except that they make her look like a monster and that there is only one place to go to that Ben Grimm can help her get to._

_**New York...**_

Sue was almost at the Baxter Building when a police car pulled up by her.

"Excuse me," One of the police officers said, as he and his partner stepped out of the car, "You are about to violate public property, and must show identification.

Sue was now having trouble understanding what the man was saying. But what did register through her mind was that this man wanted to stop her, and she couldn't be stopped now.

"Are you deaf?" The man asked, getting annoyed, "I said I wanted to see some identification!"

Sue just slammed the police car, making it flip over, as the men stood there horrified.

"Now, then," Sue smiled, wickedly, "You were saying, boys?"

The two men ran off horrified, as Sue giggled a little.

"Sue..." Ben asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I just might be..." Sue said, as they entered the building and they took the elevator up, "But at least I have enough brainpower to know where I'm going."

_Once again, my followers, we see the tragic effects of Susan being gifted, or rather cursed with Ben Grimm's power. Since this mutation was not intended for her, it has weakened her intellect, causing her to become more irrational by the minute. But alas, as she has stated, she knows exactly where she's headed._

"All right, Invisible Boy," Sue said, as she and Ben sat down in Reed's new prototype car, "Here's the deal. I know this thing can fly, and I also know that you know how to pilot this. We're going as far as I say. Got that?"

Ben sighed reluctantly as he flipped the switches and the car began to fly. It went out of the building and far away from New York.

"So where are we headin, Suzie?" Ben asked.

"The one place I can be at peace looking like this," Sue explained, "Monster Island."

Sue had heard stories of Monster Island from Reed. It was a place filled with mysterious and mutated beings, where Sue now knew she could fit in with easily.

After many miles of flying, they reached their destination as Sue hopped out of the car with Ben. With no one to pilot it, the car soon lost control and crashed.

"Now look what you did, Sue!" Ben exclaimed, "We lost our only way of gettin home!"

"Now you're going to get on my nerve too, Grimm?" Sue demanded, "Bring it!"

Sue lunged at Ben, tackeling him with great strength.

"What's the matter, Grimm?" Sue asked, "Too afraid to hit a lady? One that's stronger than you?"

"Suzie..." Ben pleaded in-between grunts, coughing up as much blood as possible.

But Sue Storm's intelligence was gone. She was now more savage. If she hadn't gone on that stupid trip with those stupid people, she wouldn't have ended up in this form.

"Now, Grimm!" Sue exclaimed picking up Ben's body, "I am going to need one last thing from you!"

Sue twirled around multiple times before she let go of Ben sending him miles into the ocean. Sue then sat on the sand alone for a while before a new voice interrupted her.

"Oh, bravo there!" A voice called, "Well done!"

"Wha-?" Sue asked in defense, spinning around, "Who's there?"

She turned and saw two things. The first were monsters. Monsters that were as disfigured and horrific as she was. But in front of them, was a short man with a cane, dressed in a green body suit and cape with weird-looking sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Sue asked, confused.

"I am the Mole Man," The man said humbly with a bow, "Surely you must have heard of me if you have been on the Island."

"No." Sue said, truthfully, "I've never spent my whole life on the island."

"Oh?" The Mole Man asked, "Then you are an outsider. Well, let me be the first to introduce you here...I'm sorry. What's your name?"

Sue thought, but for some reason she couldn't remember her name. Her degression was increased to the point where she could not think straight with regards to her past-life.

"It's all right," The Mole Man said, taking her hand and leading her away from the beach, "We were just sitting down for lunch just before you came. You can tell me all about it there."

_**Later...**_

Sue was sitting at a stone table with all the other monsters. There were all sorts of green slimy substances in front of each place where the monsters were sitting. Sue was a bit repulsed at first, but she then took a glob of the slimy substance and ate it. Under normal conditions, she would have instantly spit it out even if she had eaten it, but since she was no longer human, she slowly got used to the taste and finished her ration quickly.

"Yes, yes," The Mole Man called stepping into the room, "That will be all. Everyone except for the large rock woman can leave."

The other monsters got up and left as Mole Man sat opposite from the newest addition to Monster Island.

"Now," He said, "Let's try this again. Do you remember anything about yourself?"

Sue thought hard. But her mind had now almost completely forgotten what she once looked like. She could only remember tiny images of her slim, and pink with no rocks.

"I was a different creature once..." Sue replied, concentrating hard, "I was...pink...with no rocks and..."

"So you were human?" Mole Man asked.

"Hu...Human?" Sue asked, now that she had completely forgotten what the word meant.

"Yes." The Mole Man replied, "Human. Just as I was once. Well, more or less, really. You see, I was rejected by everyone because of my appearance, so I traveled the world for a place to rule. Eventually, I found my way here, and, after a tragic accident which caused me most of my eyesight, became king of all the creatures here."

Sue tried as hard as she could to give an example, but could not think of one.

"In any case," He replied, "I am now planning an attack on all of civilization, so you came just at the right moment."

"Why?" Sue asked, "Couldn't you just take humanity with all these monsters?"

"Normally, yes," Mole Man replied, as he took out a soggy newspaper, "But recently, two new so-called 'Super Heroes' have appeared and I'm worried they'll give me trouble."

He showed Sue the newspaper and she looked at the picture which featured two familiar people. Although she could not remember their names, she could remember what they DID. Or at least what she THOUGHT they did.

"These two..." Sue said, pointing at the paper, "These two...they were the ones who made me like this..."

"Well," Mole Man said, almost amused, "It seems that we have a common enemy here. Tell me...I'm sorry, we still need a name for you."

Sue thought as hard as she could, but still could not remember her old name. So she just sighed.

"I can't think of my own name," She admitted, "So I'll have to refer to myself as what that man made me into...a Thing!"

"Very well, Thing," Mole Man smiled, "Would you like to extract your revenge?"

_**A Few Days Later, The Baxter Building, New York City...**_

Reed Richards waited patiently before Johnny Storm flew into his apartment lab in the Baxter Building and turned his flame off.

"Nice job getting my attention, Reed," Johnny said, sarcastically, "Could you have made it any more obvious?"

"Johnny," Reed said, seriously, "I have some more information on Sue at last."

Johnny's eyes widened.

"Really? What did you find out?" Johnny demanded, grabbing Reed by his shirt.

"Nothing good," Reed said, "I learned that apparently. Somebody reported seeing her in my proto-type hover-car with Ben, heading east."

"So?" Johnny asked, still not getting it.

"That's towards Monster Island!" Reed said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Monster Island?" Johnny asked, "Isn't that the fairy tale of the place where all the monsters of the world live?"

"It's no fairy tale, Johnny," Reed explained, "It's as real of a place as any. So we have to assume the worst that Sue could be manipulated there into becoming one of them."

"So what do we do?" Johnny demanded.

"I'm planning a sort-of breaking and entering into the island," Reed explained, "We'll have to get her out of there and bring her back here. From there..."

He was interrupted by a rumbling noise. Soon, the whole building shook, and Reed and Johnny lost their footing. There was a huge crashing noise, and they heard a 'Thud' sound.

"Or," A familiar rocky and gravely female voice said, "I bring brothers and sisters to you!"

Johnny and Reed looked up horrified. It was Sue. Still in the same rocky state. Only she seemed larger than last time, and her hair seemed longer. Also, she seemed to have an intense look of hatred in her eyes.

"Sue?" Johnny asked, amazed that his sister was still alive.

"No," Sue said, clenching her hand into a hard fist, "Me Thing! THAT'S WHAT YOU MADE ME!"

With that, she punched Johnny hard into a large cylinder of water. Punching Reed out, Sue quickly took a giant metal sphere, and shoved it in there, trapping Johnny in the water. He remained there, screaming and kicking hard in the tank for sue to let him out, but finally, he ran out of oxygen and drowned. Sue smiled, her first tormentor was down, and now there was only one left.

"Sue!" Reed exclaimed, stretching all around her body, "Are you insane? You just murdered your own brother!"

Sue screamed, as she punched Reed in the face again, causing him to let go. She then grabbed his legs and tied them around a pole in the lab. She then grabbed the rest of Reed's body, and jumped out the window. Before she hit the ground though, Reed's body stopped so that she could jump off safely.

Reed himself was unlucky though, as she heard a loud 'SNAP' from him.

Turning back. She smiled. Sue had destroyed those who made her a monster, and now the Mole Man could rule. At that moment, the ground opened up behind her, and a giant green monster arose from the hole, as Mole Man jumped off of the top, and his Moloids came out and began to scour the city.

"Yes, my Moloids!" The Mole Man announced, "Conquer the city! Then the world! We have won! Victory is now ours!"

As his minions did as they were told, he looked to Thing, quite amused.

"Thank you, Thing," Mole Man explained, "Without you on our side, we would've surely lost the battle."

"I do good?" Sue asked, happily.

The Mole Man nodded. This woman's small brain had been the key to victory for them. He owed it all to her.

"In fact," He said, "I have a feeling that we can now be...more to each other."

Sue realized what he meant, and leaned down, and shared a passionate kiss with him.

Earth 616, The Blue Area of the Moon.

_And so it came to be that on this world, _Uatu concluded, to his audience through his telepathic powers,_ Sue Storm would find true love, not with Reed Richards, but with the being you called the Mole Man. One who was as disfigured as she was, and the only one able to share her pain._

Uatu watched as another image from that Earth flashed before him. This was the image of all of Earth. Now enslaved by the Mole Man. That meant that due to the death of The Fantastic Four, no other super heroes would rise, and Mole Man would've ruled all. The last image he saw was Mole Man kissing Sue again, this time at a monster-styled wedding, before the images stopped.

_There is a reason why this did not happen on your world, _He explained,_ Because on your world, Susan was too good to give into insults, and thus, the powers were to be handed to Ben Grimm who could use them easily. But on this world, she gives into her insults...causing her to loose all. That is my sorrow duty to record this and other tragedies. For I am...The Watcher._

**_AFTERWORDS:_**

**_Hey, folks! BrenRome here, with my first ever "What If" story in honor of this year's Marvel What If countdown to the 200th issue! Let me start off by saying I had this as an idea for a long time like my other stories. But this was diffrent. Think about it: If Sue really became the Thing, she would've broken down completly, and would have to go away. Then she would have to meet the Mole Man, and become the monster you just saw her in. Wether you believe it or not, that's how I would do it, and if anyone wants to, they can do their own version then._**

**_Finally, I want to thank the men responsible for giving creation to these characters, Stan "The Man" Lee and Jack "The King" Kirby. In the words of Abe Lincoln in Bill and Ted; "These two dudes are truly triumphant."_**

**_Lastly, I own nothing. This is just for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!_**


End file.
